


Red

by Kamil (blue_LED_cupcake)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_LED_cupcake/pseuds/Kamil
Summary: A drabble I wrote for Overwatch fandom. Has a lot of violence and cussing.





	

Red. Everything was red.

His body would have slided down the wall, but the undenying grip held his head up. Still conscious, Gabriel managed to figure out his captor. Quite ironically, it was his good old nemesis of pale complexion. He couldn't see his eyes but he was damn sure enough it was _him_.

"Fuck you, Jack."

He spitted out these words in the most rude manner possible. However, the fact that his mouth was full of blood and he was getting choked, did not help him make the message clear enough. The Mexican fought him for the most part of this goddamned night, but all that resistance was reflected by Morrison.

"Tryna beg for mercy, huh? You ain't doin' it right, fucker."

Yet another hit in the jaw made the red blur in Gabe's eyes darken entirely. The body had finally betrayed him, leaving him in the most vulnerable state ever.

The thin light on Jack's face twisted eerily: the man smirked and took the body with him. The job wasn't done yet. He needed his revenge, served as gloriously (and miserably) as possible.

He placed the body in the trunk of his old rusty Ford, not minding the disgusting smell erupting from Gabriel. Jack drove back to the base, looking at the early sun.

It was oddly red.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Carpenter Brut's music.


End file.
